Scones
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: Viñeta #14: Tal vez los scones no eran tan estúpidos después de todo... SasuIno. AU.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**.**

**Drabble/Viñeta #14**

**Scones**

**.**

* * *

**.**

—Bien, niños. Adivinen qué vamos a cocinar hoy— Anko Mitarashi, la exultante profesora de Economía Doméstica, sonrió a su clase con expectativa— ¿Sí, Naruto?

—Haremos Scones. Está en la pizarra— señaló el chico de cabellos rubios, con gesto aburrido, borrando la sonrisa de la mujer.

—Sí, bueno, chico listo, arruinaste mi sorpresa.

—Pues debería esforzarse más y ser menos evidente, de veras.

Anko frunció el ceño, colocando las manos en las caderas.

—Bien, quizás muchos no sepan que los scones son bizcochos dulces, provenientes de la región de Irlanda…

— ¿No venían de Escocia?— argumentó Naruto. Anko frunció el entrecejo una vez más.

—Sí, bueno…De dónde vienen no es importante— bufó— Debido a su sabor ligeramente dulce y muy suave, los scones son galletas perfectas para acompañar el té de la tarde; para compartir con amigos u obsequiar a alguien muy querido, chicas— les guiñó un ojo, provocando que toda la audiencia femenina se girara hacia Sasuke Uchiha, quien sólo miraba por la ventana, sin atender a la clase— También hay una leyenda inglesa que dice que el hijo de un duque estaba a punto de morir. Entonces, un día de tormenta, su padre recibió a un humilde campesino irlandés en su morada, y, agradecido, el campesino preparó una merienda para él y su hijo: scones y té. Según la leyenda, en cuanto el hijo del duque probó los scones, hechos con tanto amor y agradecimiento, su enfermedad desapareció, y él vivió muchos, muchos años. Por eso se dice que los scones son galletas milagrosas…

— ¡Oiga! ¡Nada de eso es cierto!— exclamó Naruto, frunciendo el ceño— En primer lugar, ¿cómo un campesino de Irlanda, una _isla_, estaba en una noche de tormenta en Escocia? ¿Cómo habría podido llegar hasta allí?

—Bueno, pues…

—Y otra cosa, ¿cómo alguien puede curarse con sólo comer un bizcocho? Eso no tiene sentido, por más que intente convencernos de lo contrario. Además, no…

—De acuerdo; Naruto, te veré al final de clases.

—Pero,_ sensei_, Naruto tiene razón. Los scones son bizcochos escoceses; fueron cocinados por primera vez en la campiña de…

— ¡Bien, bien! Pequeña _sabelotodo_, también te veré al final de la clase— Sakura Haruno abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—Tsk. Oiga, no puede castigarla porque sabe más que usted— acotó Shikamaru Nara, con voz aburrida— Qué problemático…

— ¿Sabes qué más es problemático, Nara? Que también estás castigado. ¡El resto de ustedes póngase sus delantales y empiecen a trabajar! ¡Rápido!— gruñó la mujer, y nadie se atrevió a llevarle la contraria.

El aula rápidamente empezó a llenarse de murmullos, risas, manchas de harina y leche. Todo el mundo trabajaba con esmero, se ayudaban los unos a los otros con la receta y los ingredientes; todos, con excepción del chico de cabellos y ojos oscuros que seguía mirando por la ventana sin participar en la clase ni escuchar a sus compañeros.

— ¡Oye, _teme_, esos scones no se harán solos!— gritó Naruto, poniéndose unos guantes de cocina rosados—. Si no mueves el trasero vas a reprobar, idiota— Sasuke sólo lo miró por el rabillo del ojo.

—No me interesa. Economía Doméstica es la clase más estúpida de todos los tiempos.

— ¡Oí eso! También te veré a la salida, Sasuke Uchiha— exclamó Anko desde su cómoda posición tras el escritorio del maestro, pasando la página de la novela que leía— ¡Les quedan 20 minutos, señoritas!

Los hornos fueron apagándose de a poco; los alumnos admiraban su trabajo y preparaban las cajas de regalos entre bromas y juegos. La profesora felicitó a Naruto por no haber incendiado nada y recorrió las mesas, calificando los trabajos personalmente, devorando los bizcochos que más les gustaban y escupiendo al suelo, sin ninguna delicadeza, aquellos que no. Al final del día Anko había castigado a la mitad del curso, pero Sasuke Uchiha había sido el único reprobado, cosa que no pareció inquietarlo en lo más mínimo.

—Oye, no te costaba nada hornear los scones, Sasuke-_baka_. Ahora reprobaste.

—Los scones son estúpidos, esta es una clase estúpida, y tú eres un idiota.

— ¡Ay, pero que humor! Por eso no tienes amigos…

—Cierra la…

—Sasuke-_kun_…— Sasuke y Naruto se detuvieron y miraron a la niña de cabello rosado que extendía una bonita caja rosa hacia el joven Uchiha— Son para ti... ¡Anda, pruébalos!

—No me gustan las cosas dulces— contestó el aludido con simpleza, dando un paso al costado para eludir a la niña y seguir caminando.

— ¡No estés triste, Sakura-_chan_! ¡Yo sí probaré tus bizcochos!

Sasuke negó en silencio y aceleró el paso para alejarse de la discusión de Sakura y Naruto.

— ¡Espera, Sasuke-_kun_!

Rodó los ojos con impaciencia, pero aun así se detuvo, encontrándose con una agitada Ino Yamanaka tras sus pasos, con una pequeña caja envuelta con un pañuelo morado.

—No me gustan las cosas dulces— repitió de forma automática. Ino parpadeó y negó con la cabeza.

—Lo sé. Pero los scones no son para ti— le contestó, y Sasuke frunció el ceño.

— ¿Entonces?— demandó saber.

—Supe que tu hermano está enfermo— dijo ella, bajando la mirada— Si lo que Anko-_sensei_ dijo es cierto, no lo sé, pero tal vez ayuden a que tu hermano se recupere... Te he notado triste y molesto, y sé que si él sonríe, tú lo harás también. Por eso quiero regalárselos.

Él la miró, ligeramente impresionado, y como por inercia aceptó su regalo, a sabiendas de que no tenía palabras para refutar.

—Pues... Gracias.

Ino le sonrió, levemente sonrojada, y se dio la vuelta para alejarse. Sasuke la vio perderse por el corredor, y sin saber porqué sonrió también.

Tal vez los scones no eran tan estúpidos después de todo.

**.**

* * *

**.**

_**N** del **A:**_

**Uno de los pocos recuerdos que tengo de mi abuela en la cocina es cuando me enseñó a preparar scones; no lo recuerdo exactamente, pero me dijo algo similar y me enseñó a hacer lo único que me sale bien: cocinar. :) Gracias por leer.**

**H.S.**


End file.
